


A Wistful Dream

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: Link finally confronts Demise in the end-game fight and they brawl. Link realizes that lightning doesn't hurt him but instead, does the opposite.





	A Wistful Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Old re-upload from ff. net

"Give it up, you're never going to defeat me and you know it!" 

Demise said as he charged at me. I avoided his attack and swiftly sliced him a few times. He was knocked back a little but mostly unfazed. This battle was lasting for what seemed like forever and I was getting a little tired from it. But from the look of it, he was barely breaking a sweat.

I dodged him again and held up my sword to gather lightning. A bolt struck my blade and I quickly threw the charge at him. It hit dead on and he knelt down, breathing hard a bit. I ran up to him to strike and he suddenly looked up and raised his hand up and knocked me to the side.

I landed hard on my stomach and was winded. I looked over to where Demise was and he was already up and raising up his sword for lightning. I breathed in a few extra gulps of air and slowly got up right in time to see a bolt of thunder strike his blade.

He looked over to me and threw it. I jumped to the side and narrowly missed it by a few centimeters. I held up my sword again and waited. As it hit, I aimed and tossed another bolt his way. It hit and he fell backwards, hitting the ground. 'What the hell? I KNOW that couldn't have killed him.'

I analyzed him and noticed that he wasn't breathing. I laid my sword down and slowly walked to him and carefully leaned down to check his pulse. I didn't even have time to react before he suddenly grabbed me and flipped me over, knocking my shield off as well. He pinned my arms above me with his and my legs underneath him. I tried to get out of his grip but his hold on me was deathly. I quit struggling and just stared back. He leaned away a little and spoke.

"Well hero, it looks like you've failed." He said.

Of course I knew that but I didn't dare to answer him.

"And I must admit, you put on quite a performance." He smirked at me. 

"I must say, watching you fight is rather... arousing."

I was dumbstruck and could feel the beginnings of a blush appear. Oh goddesses why, out of all the people, was I getting aroused by this behemoth?! He leaned back to gently rest on my hips. 

"And all those bolts of thunder were just arousing me more. They don't hurt as you would expect. They're weak jolts in comparison. Just like vibrations." I gulped and thought back to the battle.

I hit him at least two or three times with lightning and each was only serving to make him horny?! Well shit... 

He gestured for me to look down. My eyes widened as I saw his barely clothed erection and a small wet spot at the tip. "And look at what you did. Now you will have to fix it." He looked at me as he held both of my arms in one hand and groped my clothed partial erection with the other.

I groaned and screwed my eyes shut as I squeezed my legs around his arm. He laughed and groped it harder. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He reached down and tore off his piece of cloth to reveal the thickest cock I've ever seen. My breaths became shallow as I stared at it. I would never even get past the head! He looked at my expression and chuckled.

"Oh don't worry you won't have to be taking on that." He said.

I looked puzzled at him. What the hell else would he mean? Unless... 

He rolled his eyes and said: "Just because I'm a strong, scary guy doesn't mean I don't enjoy being fucked once in a while."

I felt my cock harden to full capacity as it dawned on me. He wants me to fuck him? Well, that wasn't expected.

"Now I'm going to let go of your hands, and if you try to fight me I will not hesitate to kill you." I nodded.

He slowly let go of my hands and leaned back to sit on the ground and spread his legs. He looked at me expectantly and I got up and on my knees and crawled to him. He cupped my jaw and pulled me into a kiss. Our tongues battled for a while before he let me go and reached to pull my tunic off of me. We parted for a moment so he could pull it up and over my head and toss it aside. Our lips returned and he began to yank down my pants and underwear. My cock sprang out and I shivered as cool air met it. He grasped it and began to rub it slowly.

I moaned and reached down to grasp as much of him as I could and copy him. He moaned into me and deepened the kiss. His tongue won over mine and we parted lips. He took my other hand and stuck two fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Once he deemed them coated enough he pulled them out and guided them to his entrance.

He looked at me and leaned back to lay on the ground. I took the hint and stuck my index finder inside. He moaned silently and bit his lip. He was looser than I thought he would be. I stuck another finger in and twisted them as I went deeper.

He groaned as his eyes rolled back into his head. I got an idea. I leaned down and dragged my tongue up his shaft and flicked the tip as I curved my fingers up, hitting his sweet spot. His hips jerked up and he cursed an audible 'fuck' and gripped my hair. I repeated the action and he grasped my chin and pulled me up.

"I won't last much longer if you keep doing that so let's skip the rest and get right to it shall we?"

He sounded slightly annoyed so I just complied and pulled my fingers out and lean back on my calves. I spit into my hand a few times and lubed up my throbbing dick with it. I leaned over him as I slowly pushed in. He grimaced a little but was mostly unfazed. I pushed in all the way and stopped to take a breath. Even with prep he was still tight. We caught our breath and let him adjust to being filled, if what he said about doing this before was true.

"Move already!" He demanded.

I snapped to attention and began to pull out and push back in. He moaned and closed his eyes. I silently moaned to myself. After a few minutes he leaned up and said:

"I'm not made of glass Link, you can go harder than that."

I nodded and slammed back into him.

"..ahhh... that's more like it...fuck..."

He was moaning loudly by now. I sped up and went harder. We both were moaning and panting and enjoying all of it. I picked up his legs and thrust in deeper and angled upward. A few tries later I hit his sweet spot dead on and he arched his back a little and snarled. His walls clamping down on me were driving me insane and I knew that lasting long wouldn't be an option so I started hitting it dead on as I grabbed his cock as much as I could and furiously jerked him.

His body was being rocked hard as I thrusted as hard as I could. He was moaning and gritting his teeth while I threw my head back, letting out my own fair share of noises.

"I won't...hnnng...last much longer...at this rate..." He gasped as he looked at me.

"So...huff...am I...oh goddess.."

I could feel his walls getting tighter and I knew he was getting close. Good, because I didn't think I could hold it any longer either. I tensed up and my whole body shook as I came inside him. His walls clenched tight around me as his body arched up. He screwed his eyes shut as his cum splattered all over us and the ground.

I awoke with a start and sat up to look around anxiously before calming down and breathing a sigh of relief. 'It had all just been a dream?...' I thought. I pulled back the covers and discovered them and me to be covered in the evidence. I laid back down and thought of my not-yet-forgotten dream longingly.


End file.
